crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fling
Shifter rating. Since Kristin said on the Forums that: : It's not 'manifesting' as masnifesting is typically considered, these objects actually become a part of a given shape's BIT. As long as the item is part of the initial creation of the shape... or is added to the shape while in it (and still present when he subsequently changes out of it), it will be present when he next assumes that shape. It's just that his Shifting power is not limited to organics/human tissue. WOG on Forum Does this mean that even though Fling appears to be limited to human forms and certain basic size limitations that he should be considered a shifter 7? Isodecan 02:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Powers |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; "| Deadly? If you're referring to the damage he took from Dee's little drug experimentation, that is because the amount of mass transformed over the course of the 'night' exceeded his current maximum. The difference is usually supplemented by energy collected by his Energizer trait. Once this is used up, the process feeds on him... more or less. This mass limit will grow as he matures into his power more and can hold more energy in reserve (and also if he learns to collect mass to support the change consciously). There's even more interesting possibilities involved in an encounter with Sara (and certain other characters) that will become more clear down the road... when all the 'factors' involved in non-stable and semi-stable changes (the two types I've shown so far) have been identified. Oh... and along the other routes to 'deadly' ... ya, there'd probably be tentacles involved in some of them. But there's also the possibility that Fling is 'safer' from Sara than most people would be... in one sense anyway. In others... it won't be pretty. ---- Kristin Darken Once upon a time... |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; "|Well, ok... maybe its revealing something I said I wasn't going to reveal yet but hey, rather than continuing speculation: It's not 'manifesting' as masnifesting is typically considered, these objects actually become a part of a given shape's BIT. As long as the item is part of the initial creation of the shape... or is added to the shape while in it (and still present when he subsequently changes out of it), it will be present when he next assumes that shape. It's just that his Shifting power is not limited to organics/human tissue. As to a magical sword and Jack not being magical... well, as alluded to in the preview of "Ultimate Disguise" in the Revelations is up on Zapped! thread... Jack is capable of being shifted into shapes that have mutant traits other than his 'default' ones. Its complicated, there are lots of rules, and the way it works will be figured out over time with fun and confusing results... but it is 'technically' possible for Jack to take a shape that has magic potential and comes with a magically powered sword (that he won't know how to use because he's a game player... not a martial artist). However... the particular set of conditions necessary for this to happen... make it pretty unlikely. I'll go into it more once the above stuff is revealed in the stories. ---- Kristin Darken Once upon a time... |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; "|A form could have innate talents that would allow Fling to easily learn one or more forms of martial arts. But the shifting does not provide any 'skill' only natural ability. One of the big stumbling blocks will be that each body has its own center of balance, reflexes, and strengths... to truly make fighting skills worthwhile, Fling will have to go to the core of a given form and understand it before being able to adapt it fully to varying shapes. Otherwise, it would almost take 'relearning' with each new body that it is used in. The other time this becomes a major 'issue' is when Fling has to figure out any powers a new shape might have and practice how to use them. As to whether or not someone would trigger a transformation that has the right natural abilities to create a sword wielding Fling... once the process of acquiring new forms gets more study, you'll see why its not going to be too common. Hypnosis is a fun point to bring up... it won't have the same sort of results that Jade gets but there is some effect (think about how a trance state might affect the psychic aspects of Fling's power). ---- Kristin Darken Once upon a time... |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; "| This is the same core use of the Shifter power that Fling has. The Shift occurs at the BIT level including all supra-dimensional characteristics that we recognize as mutant powers, genetic characteristics, and body structure/chemistry influences on their personality. With a character who wakes each day with a new powerset, the triggering mechanism is either 1. a certain stage of sleep or 2. time of day... and the driving/controlling mechanism is random. With Fling, the triggering and controlling mechanisms are tied into an uncontrolled Empathic ability. Other than that... the same principles apply. ---- Kristin Darken Once upon a time... |}